User blog:TekkenoRen/My life sucks.
People. To all those that either say one of the follwing or similar: * I have *insert disorder here* and my life sucks *My life sucks * *cries* You ignorant batches, just stop. Don't hurt my friends -punches someone- *cries* NO ONE LIKES ME *Everyone hates me because I'm ugly and nerdy *I have issues so you should hate me guys *I'm crying and you should totally believe what I say about myself on a wiki...on the internet. * User#1 stop stealing my best friend from me! (even though that user borrowed 'best friend' for a few seconds) * User#2 PMMMM MEEEEE, I'M FEELING LONELY Okay, I could go on forever and it would either make sense or not but people. PEOPLE, this is beyond a joke. You people are probably wondering why (mainly) Metal and myself are telling people to cut the crap on whining or typing *cries* I HATE YOU, FUCK YOU, I'M GONNA KILL MYSE- No, just no, it's just because it's not necessary. You don't need to rant about your life or how horrible you are on the internet. You people don't understand how many others dislike this sort of crap. (Not saying I should speak for everyone, but I've seen some people talk about this once and it's always been negative or "God damn it, get over it and be a fighter" or something similar) So really, you are just making yourself look bad even more. What you should do about it though. If it really matters to you, then talk to someone about it. The internet doesn't necessarily help alot, you could start with admins or good friends here. But in the end, you are gonna have to talk to someone in the real world about it. Or you could actually try and do something about it yourself. Like for starters, ignore the 'school asshole bullies' and just work on getting your school grades done. Be yourself, even if others think you're plain wierd, someone will find you cool or great to hang around with (even if you are shy :) ) -- I myself, have gone through social issues (more than muffin, I've been through stupid crap ene) If anything, I didn't use the internet to shout out my shitty life. I actually used up as much time as I can sitting on the internet, having friends. I just played World of Warcraft and did whatever I wanted with 'these others from the other side of the world'. Because my school years from grade 5-7 were absolute shit. My worst years, I just wanted to forget about it. There weren't as many girls in my grade and most of them were tough 'gals' or just people who bitch about EVERYTHING, I didn't fit amongst these lot. So I was a loner, who occasionally talked to some gamer guys in primary and during those years, guys were quite shy talking to girls. I graduated from the most crappiest school in my school life. But, I'm still alive? I didn't kill myself, OMG big surprise there. I think the only insults I took seriously were from my parents, but mainly because I didn't understand what they were trying to say. I didn't, whatsoever, take school bully insults seriously, I just gave them the retarded look and minded my own business. Then again, because I waited, I actually made friends ... in high school. I still miss that school (because I've moved now). But it's not the school that helped me, I did recieve help from a support aid teacher (and even that didn't support me fully), it's really just taken action for yourself. -- That's my little sob story up there ^ While you may not believe it, it's true (lolinternet). But you don't have to believe in that story. Just try yourself. Actually try. Don't complain to me saying you can't do it. Try. I know some good friends from this wiki (not gonna say names, but its probably obvious ene) are actually going through this trouble. It seems as if they don't care either, they use the time on the internet to have fun as much as they can (or be retared :D, thats fun too). Now, what I mentioned before about disorders. You should NOT use them as an excuse to not make friends. I treat autism as a gift, use it to find what you love to do and use it to forget what 'insults' mean. Because if I don't understand how social life works Then I'M not involved. They will call you a retard, so what. Some people treat retard as a compliment, maybe you should do the same. I just laugh like I don't even know what it means. xD Because it seems like, the 'non-retarded' people, are people who are having issues themselves. Like your usual facebook chick, "Stop using me, guys, ffs" or "Oh, I thought I had friends, I guess I was wrong" You wonder why I don't treat things seriously. It makes me feel better I don't like seeing others be upset, I try to help and most people just neglect that help and continue to complain. You're just throwing this at yourself, it's a joke. -- So I'm going to bet none of you had read this (thats a bit of an overexaggeration, lol). But here's what I'm going to state out. Whining about your life, will give you 1hour bans. If it still keeps going, then it's 1 week bans from chat to 12 months. Because I'm sick of it. Few others are sick of it. It just needs to stop. Some of you might need to re read the rules (Yes, I know they are messy atm). I'm not going to recieve anymore excuses to why you should complain on chat. No one else needs to hear it. One last thing to be mentioned. I rememeber one thing someone said. "If you're gonna kill yourself, then do it" While this may not be the most convincing quote or inspirational one, it's kinda true. If you say you're gonna kill yourself constantly, then the people are not going to care in the end. People won't care UNLESS you take the action against your life. DO something about it or you won't return on the wiki chat. LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 05:14, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Inspired by a few life memes and messages: http://www.deviantart.com/art/NARSJHBJKHEBKJSDHB-364724794 http://gamerboy03.deviantart.com/journal/Considering-suicide-Read-this-IMPORTANT-364702375 (It's a chain message lol, but it's the closest realistic situation) Category:Blog posts